gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Kurt Relationship, often referred to as Kurtcedes, is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They have never dated in the series seeing as Kurt is publicly gay. Mercedes, however, did have a crush on him early on in Season One during the episode Acafellas. When Mercedes told Kurt that they should hang out (like on a date), Kurt said that he liked Rachel Berry so Mercedes sang Bust Your Windows and busted his car window, showing her anger. Later in that episode, though, Kurt told Mercedes that he was gay. Since then, the two have been close friends. They have few scenes in Season Two showing this closeness, but it is implied that their close friendship is still intact. However, Kurt's best friend now seems to be Rachel. Overview Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection in their mutual love of fashion, music, and diva attitudes. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over being single and not popular. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, despite Mercedes's initial belief that Kurt is gay. The idea, however, takes a hold on the hopeful Mercedes who is left hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is indeed gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally does come out officially. In The Substitute, she substitutes "Kurt for a boyfriend," but he makes her realize it, and so she decides to give a shot at a possible love story with Anthony Rashad who she thought was cute. Nothing further of that relationship is seen. Kurt and Mercedes are very often seen by their peers as the school's main gossipers, as well as the divas of New Directions (along with Rachel). Episodes For Acafellas Mercedes begins pursuing Kurt and is encouraged by the Cheerios. They begin their friendship, and the two go out a couple times, but as friends, despite Mercedes' belief. Mercedes accepts him when he comes out as gay. The Power Of Madonna When Mr. Schue has the idea of doing a Madonna theme lesson, Kurt is first to offer doing a side project, insisting on doing it with Mercedes. They both over hear an argument between Will and Sue, and Sue leaves angry after the memory of her hair loss is revealed, also implying why she is so mean towards Will's hair. They both decide to help her out and give her confidence, and with the help of the AV Club, help her with their own video of Vogue. In return, Sue does something for Mercedes and Kurt. Near the end of the episode, Kurt and Mercedes have joined the Cheerios and together they sing the Madonna song ''4 Minutes'' in the Gym. They join the Cheerios because Jesse St. James has joined New Directions they think their chances at solos has dropped even more. Also, in the end of this episode, the Glee kids perform Like a Prayer, in which Kurt and Mercedes both get solos.Kurt also gives Mercedes a sweet little kiss on the cheek before her solo. Home At the beginning of the episode, it shows Kurt and Mercedes talking with Sue in her office. During the meeting, Sue announces that Mercedes has to wear the girls uniform for the Cheerios, meaning that she has to lose 10 pounds by the end of the week. When Mercedes says she's uncomfortable and that the uniform doesn't fit her right.Kurt is there to help her, saying that she shouldn't feel uncomfortable with her weight. Although she then says she's really doesn't want to show too much skin and start a sex riot, which then gets Kurt and Mercedes to do their own personal handshake. This causes Sue to ask why they don't have a show on Bravo. Grilled Cheesus with Tina and Quinn.]] In this episode, Kurt's father, Burt, suffers a heart attack. Mercedes sings Whitney Houston's I Look To You and Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel to Kurt, and also his dad. She attends church with Kurt, asking her church to pray for his dad. Furt At the wedding,Kurt and Mercedes are seen partnered up during Marry You as they dance down the aisle. They are also later partnered up when Finn sings Just the Way You Are. Later when Kurt informs New Directions that he is transferring to Dalton Academy, Mercedes walks up to him visibly upset and tries to find out why he hasn't talked to her or anyone else about it. Special Education When seeing each other from across the stage, Mercedes gives a timid wave to Kurt and he winks back at her. Silly Love Songs Kurt and Mercedes, along with Rachel, are all together during a slumber party. Rachel and Kurt are expressing their difficulty with their love lives, but Mercedes is instead giving them her perspective. Mercedes believes that she doesn't need a man by her side, and instead to focus on her music and the diva she is. Kurt and Rachel agree, and Kurt expresses his joy over being around ladies again. Born This Way Mercedes gathers all the members of New Directions in the courtyard at noon. When asked what it's all about, she announces that it's official, and then Kurt is shown yelling back how he's returned at McKinely. When he approaches the group, Mercedes is the first to get a hug. During the Warblers' farewell number, Somewhere Only We Know, Mercedes gets another hug. She also gives Kurt a standing ovation after Kurt's welcome back solo, ''As If We Never Said Goodbye''. Prom Queen When Will talks about New Directions performing at the prom, Mercedes is immediately uninterested and walks out. She's really sad because no one has asked her out to the prom. Kurt is the first to offer his comfort and support to Mercedes, however it's Rachel to go out and talk to Mercedes after she insisted on talking to her. Season 3 Pot O' Gold At the end, Kurt, along with Tina and Artie, go to watch the Troublestones, Mercedes sees them and rushes to hug them, but is stopped by Santana. This shows that her leaving New Directions didn't affect their friendship, but shows they won't spend as much time together as they usually do. I Kissed A Girl At the school elections, Mercedes votes for Kurt for Class President, even though he fellow Troublestones partner, Brittany, is also running. Episodes Against Showmance Kurt and Mercedes argue, and he calls her a "technicolor zebra," and that she should call him before she gets dressed. Mercedes respones saying that he is a hater. Acafellas Kurt lies and says he is in love with Rachel, which causes Mercedes to smash his car's window as she sings the song Bust Your Windows. He admits he's gay later in the episode and confesses his love for someone else, Finn, ending any hope for an actual romantic relationship between the two, but they still are friends. Mercedes is the first person Kurt tells about his sexuality. Home Kurt is enjoying the pleasures and perks of being a Cheerios, and Mercedes is not feeling the same, especially with Sue Sylvester on her tail regarding her weight. During the musical number Beautiful, Kurt is the only one not to join her on stage, but instead stay in his opening Cheerios position. After she's finished, Kurt realizes that he hasn't been as supportive towards her, apologizes, and they make up with a hug. The Substitute Mercedes feels left out by Kurt because of his new friendship with Blaine. When Kurt tries to set up a date between Mercedes and Anthony Rashad (another black student), she reacts badly about food, and feels jealous about Kurt and Blaine. But at the end of the episode she eventually decides to go talk to Anthony and try to give him a chance. Furt When Kurt announces his departure from New Directions to go to Dalton (and the Warblers) after he found out Dave Karofsky is returning to school, Mercedes is one of the members to try to reason with him. Original Song After sharing two kisses Kurt starts a relationship with Blaine. Songs Duets *''4 Minutes'' by Madonna and Justin Timberlake (The Power of Madonna) *''Fergalicious'' by Fergie featuring Will.i.am. (Cut from Home) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Like a Prayer'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' by Lady Gaga (Theatricality) *''Give Up the Funk'' by Parliament (Funk) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu (Journey) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) *''There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Dammit, Janet'' by The Rocky Horror Show ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Born This Way'' by Lady Gaga (Born This Way) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' by'' Hairspray'' (The Purple Piano Project) *''It's All Over'' by Dreamgirls (Asian F) Related Songs *''Bust Your Windows'' by Jazmine Sullivan (Acafellas) Sang by Mercedes *''I Look to You'' by Whithney Houston (Grilled Cheesus) Sang by Mercedes *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' by Simon and Garfunkel (Grilled Cheesus) Sang by Mercedes Trivia *Mercedes is the first person Kurt admits he is gay to. Photos kurtcedes_25.jpg 4Minutes.jpg 4Minutes-glee-12213691-1024-768.jpg 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg Kurcedes.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Ballad11.jpg BornThisWay7.jpg kurtcedes_36.gif kurtcedes_3.jpg kurtcedes_01.gif kurtcedes_4.JPG kurtcedes_5.jpg kurtcedes_6.jpg kurtcedes_7.png kurtcedes_8.jpg kurtcedes_9.jpg kurtcedes_10.jpg kurtcedes_11.jpg kurtcedes_12.jpg kurtcedes_16.jpg kurtcedes_17.jpg kurtcedes_18.jpg kurtcedes_19.jpg kurtcedes_20.jpg kurtcedes_21.jpg kurtcedes_22.jpeg kurtcedes_23.jpeg kurtcedes_15.jpg kurtcedes_24.jpeg kurtcedes_26.jpg kurtcedes_27.jpg kurtcedes_29.png kurtcedes_30.png kurtcedes_31.jpg kurtcedes_32.png kurtcedes_33.jpg|Can't Touch This kurtcedes_34.png kurtcedes_35.jpg kurt-and-mercedes.jpg tumblr_l0vwpy1gaL1qbsx6uo1_500.jpg km1.gif Kurtcedes - Let's do our camera face.gif Kurtcedes.gif km2.gif km1.gif km3.gif Kurcedes - Just the Way You Are.gif Kurcedes - U Can't Touch this.gif Divas.gif Kurcedes - Like a Prayer.gif Kurcedes - Have you ever kissed anybody.gif Kurtcedes - Collage.png Kurtcedescherrios.gif Kurtcedes - Yay.gif Kurcedes - At Sue's Office.gif Kurcedes - The Rocky Horror Glee Show.gif Kurcedes - Mirror.gif Kurcedes - Fabulous Friends.gif Kurcedes - Friends Forever.gif Kurtcedes - Vogue.gif Kurcedes - hug.gif Kurcedes - Fashion has no gender.gif Kurcedes - Technicolor Zebra.gif Kurcedes - Friends.gif Kurcedes - Hat.gif Kurcedes - He's on team gay.gif Kurcedes - Boys MashUp.gif Kurcedes - Judging you.gif 56B107ED-69E9-4264-A36B-70880AF04E8A_extra.jpg glee 15 4 minutes 2.png Kurt Mercedes Chris Colfer Glee Vogue Madonna.jpg Kurt-and-mercedes.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Relationships Category:Friendships